Rizos anaranjados
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: ¿Cabello naranja? Lo rizos me gustan, el color no. Pero ya tengo una razón por la cual puede comenzar a agradarme...


**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

La cuerda se tensó y la flecha salió disparada acertando a la marca que se suponía era el blanco. Varios aplausos se dejaron escuchar. Estos eran los días en el club de arquería, por más que quisiera acercarme el montón de chicas no iba a permitírmelo. Por lo general se amontonaban desde tiempo antes para poder ver a los muchachos, solo me resignaba a dar pequeños brincos y ver a cierto chico que tanto anhelaba poder contemplar.

Nada.

Mascullé para mis adentro y giré sobre mis talones. Acomodé mí ya revuelto cabello anaranjado y mis orbes marrones miraron perdidamente al suelo.

— De nuevo me perdí una de sus prácticas… —Solté un suspiro.

— Vamos~ Alice, no creo que sea tan grave. Podrás verle más al rato ¿No? —Me animó Runo.

Mi mejor amiga aun cuando nos conocimos en primaria luego de pelearnos la última gelatina del almuerzo. Sus cabellos azules son fácilmente reconocibles a distancia, y aun con su cara de ángel ella tiene su carácter si no sabes tratarla. A pesar que sus palabras de aliento realmente no me animaron como ella esperaba de igual forma le sonreí, no quiero preocuparla por ello.

El chico que quería ver era Shun Kazami. Aunque el visitarlo en su entrenamiento del club realmente era un tanto complicado, muchas chicas se amontonaban, no solo por él puesto a que varios muchachos eran atractivos. ¿Era tanto pedir un pequeño espacio para poder hacerle saber que estaba ahí apoyándolo? No. No malinterpreten. No somos pareja, incluso aunque yo quisiera sé muy bien que él me ve como su hermana.

Pasaron las horas y yo seguía esperando en una de las bancas del patio trasero, ya estaba levantándome dispuesta a irme cuando él aparece.

— ¿Aún sigues aquí? —Me cuestionó Shun acercándose a mí.

Súbitamente me sonrojé y desvié mi mirada al suelo. Asentí en silencio.

— Me… quedé dormida. ¿Tú crees? —Excusa tan tonta. Lo sé.

Escuché una suave risa, al verlo me di cuenta que tenía razón. Sus labios estaban levemente curveados. Sin mucho que decir me hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, era un "Andando" implícito.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy? —Musité, casi segura que no me había escuchado.

Me miró de reojo y volvió su vista al frente. Caminábamos en un parque, el viento jugaba con el cabello de ambos más con el suyo puesto que se encontraba suelto y le llegaba a los hombros. Siempre que está en prácticas de club lo amarra en una coleta baja para que no le estorbe, pero graciosamente varios mechones delanteros se niegan a estar en su lugar. Recuerdo la vez que perdió un torneo porque uno de sus mechones le había estorbado en su vista, fue tanto su enojo que ya estaba decidido a cortarlo aún más, no fue sino porque prácticamente le rogué que no lo hiciera. Me morí de pena aquella vez que solté bruscamente que me gustaba con el cabello largo, y por lo visto le causó tanta gracia que lo terminó dejando igual que siempre.

¿Qué puedo decir? Su cabello es muy bonito, yo en cambio me lamento de mis rizos, no porque no me guste. Sino que no me gusta el color, tenía que ser naranja.

— Aburrido, las chicas en lugar de animar desconcentran con tantos gritos… —Murmuró.

Un pequeño "Ah…" salió de mis labios.

— Pero me hubiese gustado que estuvieras aunque sea solo un rato, hubiera sido gracioso ver una cabeza naranja entre tanto marrón y negro.

— No pude… —Suspiré ignorando su broma.

— No te preocupes, no tienes obligación a ir… —Me dijo en un tono un tanto amargo.

Le miré, definitivamente no sonaba muy feliz por decir ello. Me detuve.

— No digas eso… —Él igual se detuvo. No quería repetir nuestra última pelea, que por cierto cada vez las discusiones se hacían más frecuentes. Inclusive por tonterías.

Arqueó una de sus cejas.

— ¿Decir qué?

Le miré frustrada.

— Eso… de que no tengo porqué ir. Lo dices como si jamás lo intentara…

— ¿No es así?

Su mirada iba cargada de ironía. Me sentí molesta, también decepcionada.

— ¿Sabes…? Hay veces que puedes llegar a ser un gran tonto…

Algo se apretó en mi pecho. Escuché que alguien más del sexo femenino llamaba a mi acompañante momentáneo, ambos nos giramos hacía esa dirección. Eran algunas compañeras de grupo de Shun. Saludó amablemente pero manteniendo distancia, yo por mi parte me senté en una banca cercana. Poco a poco el sueño me iba ganando, y no había forma que esas dos chicas se fueran. Bufé para mí misma. Ya cansada de esto me levanté dispuesta a seguir por mi cuenta hasta que escuché algo como "cabello de zanahoria", personalmente no me interesa que a otros les cause gracia mi cabello, pero si me molestó que Shun se riera de la broma de sus compañeras.

Apresuré mi paso pero sentí un brusco jalón de mi muñeca. Perdí el equilibrio y me preparé para una caída aunque casi de inmediato sentí unos brazos enroscándome. Abrí mis ojos y solo vi la expresión de desprecio de ambas féminas hacia mí, primero no comprendí, hasta que me di cuenta que era Shun quien me abrazaba. Su quijada reposaba suavemente en mi cabeza.

— ¿Cabello de zanahoria? —Repitió el.

Desvié mi cara con gesto de enojo.

— De igual forma, su cabello me gusta mucho —Abrí mis ojos cuando escuché esto, no me esperaba más que una burla, no un halago— Tanto que no le perdonaría si se lo tiñera a otro color —Sin duda, eran halagos. No dichos de la forma más cariñosa sino como si me regañase, pero esa era su manera de dar cumplidos.

Las jóvenes rieron un tanto incómodas y no tardaron en despedirse ignorándome completamente. Sin embargo, Shun no me soltaba. De igual forma no puse ningún tipo de resistencia, se sentía tan agradable y cálido.

— ¿A qué vino eso?

No puedo verlo, pero presiento que su gesto es uno de estar desconcertado.

— A nada importante, tan solo es que siempre lo he pensado… Creo que por culpa de tu cabello no puedo odiar las zanahorias… —De las pocas veces que le escuché un comentario tan estúpido.

Indignada me liberé de su abrazo y proseguí a marcharme. Nuevamente un tirón y de repente mi mente quedó en blanco.

Me besó.

Aquella persona que siempre quise, me besó tan repentinamente que no dudé en corresponderle aun cuando fuese solo un roce. Y así mismo no evité el enrojecerme de la misma vergüenza de mi reacción.

— ¿Por…?

— Te quiero… —Susurró.

Estaba sorprendida… y a pesar de ello no escondí mi deslumbrante sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes algo? —Le pregunté mientras el intentaba mirarme de forma indiferente sin lograr esconder su nerviosismo en los ojos— Yo también te quiero —Sonreí aún más.

Puede… que con esto me agradase un poco más mi propio cabello.

* * *

**¿Qué creen? Jeje para los pocos que me han de recordar sino es que ninguno xD "Sigo viva"… casi .w. Al menos doy rastro de vida ^^ por tantas razones es que dejé de escribir un buen tiempo u.u y creo seguiré media viva en lo que me vuelvo a acostumbrar a escribir xD tardé demasiado en este casi drabble, y de igual forma siento no tiene trama -w-U pero me invadieron las ganas de subir algo.. así que… jeje.**

**Espero poder escribir más seguido dentro de poco ;A;**

**Gracias por leer~ ^w^**


End file.
